


[授翻]穿上我的长袍 BY：Komodo_Butterfly

by NataliaX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marauders era, Quidditch, Quidditch Robes Replace Letterman Jackets, Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaX/pseuds/NataliaX
Summary: 在霍格沃茨，魁地奇是学校里最重要的运动。至于他们的球员，他们有点像校园明星。那么，当他们开始和新对象约会时，他们会怎么做呢？他们把魁地奇球袍给他们的伴侣穿，传统上认为它会带来好运。当然，当小天狼星布莱克当着所有人的面把他的袍子给西弗勒斯·斯内普时，很自然地，事情变得难以收场。
Relationships: Referenced James Potter/Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	[授翻]穿上我的长袍 BY：Komodo_Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wear My Robe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247503) by [Komodo_Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komodo_Butterfly/pseuds/Komodo_Butterfly). 



> 这显然是AU，背景设置在劫盗组时代。这个世界里莉莉和西弗勒斯从未发生过争吵，整个尖叫棚屋事件从未发生。我得澄清一下。

“喂，斯内普!”

他应该跑的，他为什么不跑？相反，他像个彻头彻尾的白痴一样，停下来等着另一个男孩追上他。为什么？很明显，因为在他们秘密约会一年之后，他的逃跑和战斗的本能在某个地方出了问题。

“你知道，我一直在找你。这次你又躲到哪里去了？”小天狼星冲他咧嘴一笑。

“我没有。我得把一本书还给图书馆。”为什么小天狼星在大庭广众之下这样做？他们达成了协议，一致决定没有人应该知道他们的关系。天啊，小天狼星一直坚持要这么做。倒不是说他自己反对这个协议。他可以想象如果他学院的同学发现了，他们会怎么看他。

“天啊，你真是一点没变。你真的应该和莱姆斯一起玩，你们像得可怕。”小天狼星做了个鬼脸，完全没有意识到他脸上的奇怪表情。“不管怎么说，我有东西要给你。”

西弗勒斯皱起了眉头。自从他们开始约会以来，小天狼星一直勇敢地努力不去找他的麻烦。当然，他仍然必须保持他一贯的形象，但通常古怪的绰号和一些更笼统的针对整个斯莱特林的恶作剧已经足以骗过所有人。虽然他知道小天狼星不会伤害他，或者至少他希望是如此，他还是忍不住感到不安。

他们总是准备面对不好的事情发生，这很能说明他们之间的关系。这就是为什么当西弗勒斯发现一件魁地奇长袍竟然被扔到了自己身上的时候是如此惊讶。其中的含义，除了让他感到紧张之外，还让他感到非常震惊。

他刚才是不是……西弗勒斯难以置信地盯着这一切。在他们周围，每个学生都处于类似的状态。

“大家注意！我，小天狼星布莱克，在此声明对我所见过的最美的屁股的所有权。事实上，我已经和西弗勒斯·斯内普约会快一年了。是的，我们做了一些我应该在孩子们面前说的事情。所以，总而言之，我把我的袍子给了他！如果我发现有人想整他，那么……这么说吧，我会报复的。”小天狼星对一群男孩子投以相当阴沉的眼神。当他们后退时，他得意地笑了笑，显然对自己刚才的表现很满意。

小天狼星死定了。他会亲自确保这一点。但他必须先离开这里。他应该知道最终会发生这样的事情。所以他做了任何理性和明智的人都会做的事，他逃跑了。

“什么——西弗勒斯！等等！”

小天狼星似乎一路跟着他，但是他几乎听不到他的声音。他不管每个人都在窃窃私语，目瞪口呆地盯着他们。他只是不停地跑啊跑，直到再也跑不动了。不像他的前任，他不是个运动健将。所以没过多久小天狼星就追上了他。

“喂！你为什么要跑？被人看到和我在一起，你有什么不好意思的？你怎么了？”小天狼星怒视着他，双臂交叉抱在胸前。

西弗勒斯愣了一下。他是认真的吗？他真的不明白吗？天啊，这就是他爱的人？是的，你听到了，他爱他。他还没有说出来，因为……好吧，那可是小天狼星。但是，小天狼星也没有跟他说过。

“你知道你做了什么吗？”他情不自禁地大喊大叫。他比刚才更生气，更愤怒。“你到底在想什么！现在大家都知道了！这他妈的是你的主意，是你要求保守这个秘密的，现在你却搞砸了！当着所有人的面！你是怎么回事？。”他上气不接下气地说。看着小天狼星的眼神，他有点害怕。

小天狼星什么也没说。 他只是盯着看。然后毫无征兆地，他走上前去，抓住他，开始亲吻他，就好像试图从他这里获得生命之光一样。西弗勒斯羞愧地承认，他花了足足十五秒才想到要把他推开。但是之后他给了他一记耳光，他为此感到很自豪。不幸的是，这种感觉并没有持续多久。

小天狼星揉着脸，但他的眼睛一直盯着西弗勒斯。西弗勒斯不由自主地低下了眼睛，出于某种奇怪的原因，他感到羞愧。但是为什么是他感到羞耻呢？当然，他们是在约会，但是小天狼星才是罪魁祸首！他的所作所为是无法挽回的。到了晚餐时间，每个人都会知道他们的关系。西弗勒斯一想到这里就觉得不舒服。

“为什么？”他用低沉嘶哑地声音抱怨道。“你为什么要这么做？你为什么不告诉我？”

“这是个传统。”小天狼星终于开口了。“魁地奇队里的惯例，把你的魁地奇长袍给你的心上人，认为这可以带来好运。另外，这让每个人都知道他们属于你，他们是禁猎区。我……我无意中听到有人说穆尔西伯打算对你下手。我不能让他把他粘糊糊的手放在你身上。我……这有点尴尬。但我最终意识到我爱上了你。”

亲爱的梅林在上，他真的是这个意思。西弗勒斯紧张地咽了口唾沫。这对他来说太难处理了。“我……我也爱你。”等等，他是不是……？操他妈的，他说出来了。

“你……你也？我是说你以前从没说过。我们一起经历了这么多，我以为你只是在找乐子。我，我很抱歉，好吗？我可能有点反应过度了……”小天狼星接着说。

“你真的认为穆尔西伯想要我？”西弗勒斯沉默了片刻后问道。“说真的，穆尔西伯？”

小天狼星哼了一声，西弗勒斯窃笑起来。“我……好吧。但是你辅导了他，不是吗？这很有可能成真！”

“你通常不会这么蠢。我的意思是，你曾经很蠢，但最近不是这样。”西弗勒斯回答道，他稍微放松了一点。

“我知道。詹姆斯认为我的改变是因为你，莱姆斯也同意这一点。你一直对我很好。”

西弗勒斯低头看了看他仍然穿在身上的长袍，有点奇怪他刚才狂奔的时候居然没有把它掉到地上。“你要我穿这个？你洗过了吗？”

“喂——嘿!”小天狼星抗议道。“当然洗过了！我只把最好的给——”小天狼星停住了。

西弗勒斯看着他，再次感到紧张。 "给什么？" 他提示道。

“给我的男朋友。也就是说，如果我还没把你吓跑的话？”天狼星仔细地看着他，等着他的回应。

西弗勒斯又细细审视了一遍他身上的长袍。“好像我就那么容易被吓到似的。”他嘲笑道。他抬头看了一眼，小天狼星看上去如释重负。

“那么我们和好了？”

“他们……他们现在都知道了。该死。”西弗勒斯靠着墙滑了下来，双手抱着头。小天狼星用胳膊搂住他，他没有试图逃开。

“他们都知道了。”小天狼星保证道。“好的一面是，我可以这么做——”小天狼星吻了他，“——任何时候都可以。”西弗勒斯忍住笑，不管他多么想这么做。“你还没答应呢。”小天狼星指了指长袍。“反正他们现在都知道了，而且我们都知道你的学院里是一群混蛋。我不介意在比赛现场看到你。我听说莉莉打算去，你可以陪她。我们就可以拥有我们自己的啦啦队了。”

西弗勒斯用胳膊肘碰了碰他，对他怒目而视。尽管这种效果被他脸上的红晕给毁了。“我为什么要忍受你？”不过，他还是依偎在他的怀里，把头靠在他的肩膀上。

“你爱我。人们会在恋爱的时候做傻事。”西弗勒斯用锐利的目光扫了他一眼，小天狼星皱了皱眉头。“好吧，这真的很愚蠢，你高兴了吗？”当西弗勒斯朝他点头时，他笑了。小天狼星又偷吻了他一下。“我们该走了。这下子所有人都会议论我们。也许现在最好还是不要给他们任何八卦的机会。”

西弗勒斯叹了口气，照他说的做了。“好的。”他站了起来，把长袍紧紧裹在身上。当他注意到小天狼星微笑着看着他时，他皱起了眉头。“你怎么了？”他问道。

“没什么。只是你穿这个很好看。真的很不错。”

不难看出小天狼星的想法转向了哪里。西弗勒斯偷看了他的裤裆，没错，就是这样。就复仇而言，并没有那么伟大。但这不过是一个开始。

“你知道，我们可以跳过晚餐，找些更有趣的事情做。”很明显，小天狼星意有所指。

“在你做了那些事之后？”西弗勒斯开始往前走。“让这个蠢货自己解决吧。”他想。

“不行吗？西弗勒斯？西弗？”小天狼星在他身后喊道。“哦，得了吧！行还是不行？行还是不行？来吧，我需要一个答案！”

他最终会得到答案的。

END


End file.
